The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Since devices have been sophisticated in recent years, more and more information is necessary for users to sufficiently handle the devices. For example, some manuals over several hundred pages describe how to operate devices. In addition, frequently asked questions (FAQ) may also be provided. Since it is difficult to grasp all the information (which will also be referred to as operation related information) in advance, a search system for information is provided. For example, JP 2006-293607A describes a system for parsing an input sentence (such as “unconnectable to the Internet”), extracting keywords (such as “Internet” and “unconnectable”), and using the keywords and the similar keywords to search for information included in manuals and FAQ.